Alternate universe
by Someonesbaby987
Summary: Harry Travels to an alternate universe... First fan fiction! Chapter 5 is up!
1. OMG

Description: Snape alive, Harry defeated Voldemort, Harry transported to an Alternate universe... and he is a decedent from all the founders!

**Me: *looking at stuff on eBay* Yes Harry Potter is for sale!**  
><strong>JK Rowling: No it's not it's only for a copy of the book...<strong>  
><strong>Me: Oh.. I knew that!... Does this mean I can never own Harry Potter?<strong>  
><strong>Jk Rowling: You will never own him, He belongs to me!<strong>  
><strong>Me: That makes me sad...<strong>

Harry's point of view

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, pouring a buchett of Ice cold water over the famous harry potter.

"Ahhh!" Harry bolted awake. "What was that for!"

"You might want to wake up, potions starts in fifeteen minutes." She said and then left so Harry could get dressed. He hurried out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

** 7.5 Minuets later**

Harry was making his way towards his potions class his bag ripped. He couldn't help thinking to himself _"GAH Today Is just not my day!"_ Making him very late for potions. he finished picking up the last of his quills, and practically ran the rest of the way to potions.

Fortunate enough Snape wasn't their yet. unfortunate the only open seat was next to Neville. It's not that Harry didn't like Neville, but that this was Neville's worst class!

Snape entered the room and wrote the directions to the 'Sleeping Drought' on the chalkboard and immediately they began to work. Halfway through Neville added wolfs bane without Harry noticing, thinking that was what the potion called for.

The potion started to bubble, and exploded. Evey one ducking except Pansy Parkinson, and Harry being harry jumped in front of the way of the potion instead of pushing her out of the way.

Harry saw colors.

Bright colors and they were getting brighter and brighter! Then... CRASH!

Harry jumped up from where he had landed wand out and ready. Not beileiving his eyes at a room full of people who are suppose to be dead. Some example, Albus Dumbledore, JAmes and Lily Potter, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Moody, Sirius Black, and Fred Weasley.

"Why?" Harry asked. his voice smal, desperate, pleading.

"Why what? who are you?" 'Albus Dumbledor' replied taking out his wand in case the bot was a threat.

**"The torture! Why? Why wont it stop!"** Harry yelled. His voice sounding pained.

"Young Man, i do not understand. What torture?" Calm as ever. Harry was not going to have any of this, but before he could do anything else, 'James Potter' stupified him, leaving his mind totally blank.  
>_<p>

**soooooo... What did you think? Was it too short? please reveiw!**


	2. GAH

Description: Snape alive, Harry defeated Voldemort, Harry transported to an Alternate universe... and he is a decedent from all the founders!

**Me: *looking at stuff on eBay* Yes Harry Potter is for sale!**  
><strong>JK Rowling: No it's not it's only for a copy of the book...<strong>  
><strong>Me: Oh.. I knew that!... Does this mean I can never own Harry Potter?<strong>  
><strong>Jk Rowling: You will never own him, He belongs to me!<strong>  
><strong>Me: That makes me sad...<strong>

Lily Potter pov before harry arrives in the other dimension

"C'mon James we are gonna be late for the meeting!" I shouted. My red hair floating around me looking like fire. My hands on my hips and my face in a glare. "You take longer then a teenage girl! We are only going to an order meeting!"

"I'm coming! I was just trying to flaten my hair. I failed." My husband James potter said coming out of the bathroom. I laughed at his normally messy hair even messier then before.

"Didn't work I see." I giggled. "Are you ready?" James nodded his head, he took my hand and lead me to the fireplace. I took some floo powder stepped in the fireplace and shouted "Dumbledor's office" and I was zipping past people and places. I came to a stop and landed on my butt, James coming out after me except landing on his feet.

"Not fair." I said as he helped me up. He gave me his signature crooked grin. I walked past him and took my seat next to Molly Weasley. Who was sitting next to Her husband Arthur Weasly. Arthur was sitting next to Fred who was sitting next to George. So on and so on.

Dumbledor stood up to begin the meeting when a brilliant white light came out of no where. It got dull leaving a boy barely older the 18 behind. The boy looked so much like james. Probably how Harry- NO! Don't think that name. My poor baby!

_**~Flashback~**_

_ Me and james were getting ready for the Order meeting on October 31, 1981. We were just waiting on the babysitter, Peter Petigrew. Such a sweet boy. He told us about the meeting and then he offered to babysit for us._

_The doorbell rang and james went to answer it. He came back in smiling and joking with Peter._

_"Harry is sleeping right now, but if he wakes up change his nappy and give him a warm bottle of milk." I gave instructions to peter_. _My gut is telling me something is wrong, but I choose to ignore it. I cheecked on Harry one last time. I kissed his forehead and told him I loved him. Then I was out the door with james on my heel._

_Through out the whole meeting my gut feeling got stronger and I was anxious to get home. To make sure my baby was safe._

_Finally the meeting was over and me and james were on our way home, but when we got their it was destroyed. The ark mark hovering over the horrible scene. My Baby!  
><em>

_"James!" My voice coming out strangled as the tears went down my face_. _"JAMES! My baby! My poor, defenseless baby!" My tears coming faster. James was at my side, hugging me as if his life depended on it. We watched in horror as our house burned down. The flames engulfing what use to be our home._

_"JAMES!" Sirius' voice rang behind us, full of worry and distress. "Where's Harry? Is he okay?" Sobs racked my body. Shaking my head no. He pulled James and I in a tight hug. Probably wishing he could take our pain away, or to bring back Harry._

_**~Flashback Over~**_

Apparently words had been exchanged while i was reliving my past. I say this because I was just in time to watch james stun him. I raced forward my heart full of dread. James grabbed my wrist trying to prevent me from going to this Harry look-alike. I narrowed my eyes at him and he immediately let go.

I bent over the boy. I looked at him. Then at james. At him again, my face breaking out in a smile. I lifted his eye-lid, my smile growing wider. He has my eyes. Then my brow furrowed in confusion. 'How is this possible?' I thought to my self.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I turned to look at them. My face in a frown. I took out my wand and did the reversal spell what happened next I did not expect.

**Sooo... Did it suck?**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 doesn't have a title

Last time : What happened next I did not expect!

**Lily point of view**

Harry jumped to his feet. His hand searching for finding his wand. He pointed his wand at me and I felt my heart break at the intensity of the glare he gave me. I heard James yelp in surprise at the sudden movement, but i paid zero attention to him. My eyes were staying on Harry. His eyes wandering around the room.

"Harry?" My voice soft and caring. His eyes found mine and In one instant is was like he had never died. Then he looked away and the pain was back.

"Lily?" James whispered, "Lily, that's not Harry. Our Harry died."

"James, I know it's not OUR Harry, but he is Harry. I have one of my gut feelings about this. If you dare argue you get to sleep on the couch." My eyes snapping to his. he yelped but didn't argue. I walked over to Harry cautiously.

**James Pov**

Lily has finally lost it! When Harry first died I was afraid I would have to put her in St. Mungos, but she slowly got better. Now she thinks this stranger is our dead son. Then she threatens me with sleeping on the couch!

What is she doing? OMIGAWD! She is walking over to him! Oh no she is in danger! What to do? What to do?

**Harry pov**

I feel disoriented. My brain is fuzzy. I know i am standing in a room full of strangers with my wand pointed at one of them. But I can't fully understand it. I let my eyes wander over those who have gone but have not been forgotten.

"Harry?" A mothering voice called to me. My eyes snapped to the voice. My wand hand quivered slightly. To much for my liking. I looked away from the eyes that looked so much like my emerald green.

"Lily?" A man's voice called to the woman, i could have mistaken as my mother. "Lily, that is not , Harry. Our Harry died."

"James, I know it's not OUR Harry, but he is Harry. I have one of my gut feelings about this. If you dare argue you get to sleep on the couch." She got up slowly making her way over to me cautiously. She reached for my hand, and I held it tight.

Blinking a couple times. The fuzziness in my brain cleared and i realized that standing I am standing here holding my MOTHER's hand! Also that my father was just across the room. What did Neville put in that potion!

"Bloody Hell!" I shouted, dropping My mum's hand. Turning on my heal I raced out of the room. I went down the stairs past the gargoyle that lead back up to Dumbledor's office. I took a left, then a right, past the rusted suit of armor, another left. Up some stairs ( A lot of stairs!). Walk past the tapestry 3 times, thinking 'A library that will tell me where I am!'.

**TIME SKIP 3hours 34min 29 seconds**

"BLOODY HELL! I am in an alternate dimension. Nothing to worry about. Just stay calm, clam. Deep breath. Great now I am talking to my self! At least I'm not answering." I said to nobody. I don't know what I am going to do! Maybe I should go to Rowena's study and do a little research. No that sounds to much like Hermione.

I think I'll take a nap and figure out what to do when I wake up.

**LILY POV**

"Bloody Hell!" My baby shouted, dropping my hand, as if I had just burned him. He raced out of the room as fast as he could. Nobody moved to shocked at what had just happened. I turned to James and smiled.

"See it is Harry. He acts just like you." With that I turned and headed to the fire place grabbed some floo powder and headed home.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review, because that makes me HAPPY!**


	4. Stupid Chapter

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Hermione POV (Harry's world)**

A bright white light surrounded Harry. "HARRY!" I yelled. Looking away from the light and looking at Ron instead. Tears flowing down my face. I tried to wipe them away, but traitor tears flowed in behind 'em. The light died down, and where Harry had been standing waaassss... Nothing.

The class stayed quiet. For the Boy-Who-Lived, was missing.

**Lily POV**

He's Alive. He's Alive. He is Alive.

"I can't believe it, Lily." Alice Longbottom said. A frown Firmly set on her chubby face. Her eyes darting around my kitchen as if she expected to see him pop out of no where. Her eyes darted back to me when I started to speak.

"Why? Your starting to sound like James!" I shouted at her. I know that is my baby! I just know it! Tears started flowing down my face, sobs started to rack through my body. Nobody will believe me!

"Lily, No offense but James is right. Their is no way to bring back the dead!"

"I know, but my heart and soul are telling me that is my little baby boy. Alice how would you feel if Neville died and then years laterYou see someone that looks exactly how he would like?"

"Lily, I honestly can't answer that question. I haven't experienced the lose of a child." anger soured through me. She is rubing the fact that her child lived and mine died!

"Get out.' I said through gritted teeth. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she shot out of their like a squirrel being shot by a shot gun. I laid my head down on the table and cried until my eyes were blood shot and I had a head-ache the size of a hippo.

**3rd Person POV**

Harry was waking up from his well deserved Nap. He jumped out of bed and started freaking out.

"What am I gonna do! What was in that potion?" He took a deep breath and left the room of requirement. He started to meake hius way towards The Head masters Office when his stomach started to growl.

"do I go to the kitchens, or make it dramatic and go to the great hall? hmm. I think Imma go to the great hall."

**Harry POV**

I stopped right out side the great hall, and peared inside. It was full. Dumbledor was sitting up at the head table. Yup, definatly like dramatic. I stood up straight. Chin up, shoulders back, confident stride. Okay I am ready to go in now.

I take ten steps forward, then stop because everyone had turned and looked at me. Wow what a bunch of snoopers.

"Dumbledor, My Name is Harry Potter." Rumors floating from student to student.

"That's impossible. Harry Potter is dead." Dumbledor stated pulling out his wand

"Sorry Professor but this time your as wrong as wrong can get. I am Harry Potter from an alternate universe. You see I was in potion class, and we were creating the sleeping drought when my cauldron blew up. Someone didn't move out of the way in time so I stepped in front of them." His voice echoing of the walls. "Don't tell me it's impossible, because it is possible."

Dumbledor was speechless. The teachers were speechless because Dumbledor was speechless. The students though were dumb founded.

"Professor I think we should continue the conversation In your office." With that I turned on my heel and made my way to the headmasters office.

**Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Question's

**I'm really hoping that you people review**

**Harry POV**

I went through secret passage ways and made it to the headmasters office before the headmaster did. He found me sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, Petting Fawkes.

"So I'm guessing you have some questions." I stated. Dumbledor nodded his head.

"Yes, but before we begin I would like to invite some people over to have their answers answered too." He said as he got out some parchment and ink. He wrote his letter and called fawkes over to him. With a flash of light Fawkes set out to deliver the message.

"So, who'd you invite?" He gave me a strange look.

"Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom their son Neville, Severus Snape, Professor McGonagle, Mad-Eye Moody, The Weasleys and the Prewett twins. Why do you ask?" I blinked. Mostly everyone of these people are dead. Well in my world they are.

Just as I was bout to speak everyone stepped into the room. My eyes froze on my parents as they said their greetings to the headmaster. They turned to me and and froze. Lily smiled but James looked angry.

James moved to the farthest wall away from me. Dumbledor handed me a vial of what i recognized as the truth serum. I raised my eyebrow slightly at him.

"So we know your telling the truth. just a few drops should do." I put the vial to my lips and chugged the whole thing.

"Who wants to start asking the questions?" I asked. James raised his hand.  
>"Whats your full name, date of birth and who are your parents?"<br>"Harry James potter, July 31 1980, Lily and James Potter." I answered. I saw his jaw drop and his eyes bug out of his head. I looked at lily and saw her eyes fill with tears.

"How is this possible?" Lily asked.

"Well I was in potions class and Neville was my partner, and he added something to the potion when I wasn't looking, and it went boom so everyone ducked but-" I was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"You, didn't duck! Typical, a Potter trying to be brave and show off that he would be okaay when the potion hits him." he sneered at me.

"Actually one of your precious little snakes didn't take cover so I stood in front of her so she wouldn't get hit. You know I think the Snape in my dimension is nicer then you are." I stated.

"Why would you save a snake?" Sirius asked me.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because they are ALL evil!" They aren't all evil, I thought.

"No not all of them. Your brother Regulas wasn't evil, just mislead. Your cousin, Andromeda, was in slytherin and she turned out just fine."** (At least I think It was his cousin..)**

"My brother is too evil! He joined the dark lord-" I cut him off.

"because you weren't there to lead him to the light. You say your different from you family, but your just as prejiduce as they are, the only difference is the team your on!" My anger was through the roof.

"HEY! he is different-" James started.  
>"Would he save a slytherin if they were in a life or death situation?" Remembering in the room of requirement where I saved Draco Malfoy's life.<p>

"No. I wouldn't. He's right I am just as bad as my family!" Sirius' voice echoing through out the room. Full of despair and pain. "I tried so hard to be different though, soo hard."

"Just because your placed in Gryffindor doesn't make you all that different from a Slytherin. Just you have more courage and hey have more ambition." I said, I turned to face the door when I realized that that everyone else Dumbledor invited had been watching the whole debacle.

_Whoops,_ I thought, as I waited for more questions.

**RON POV Harry's world**

Professor Snape is holding us hostage while he goes to get the headmaster. all Gryffindors are flippin out. The slytherins look a little worried but other then that they kept blank faces.

I can't Believe HARRY POTTER saved a SLYTHERIN!

**Reviewing time... Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Short Chapter

**I do not own**

**Harry POV**

"What's different in your world?" Molly weasley asked me.

"umm well most of the people in this world, well, umm. Not sure how to frase this." How do you tell people that they died?

"What?"

"Most of you are dead." I looked at them with a serious expression. Realizing the tension, James asked another question.

"Do you have the M.P.?"

"The what?"

"I can't believe i never gave it too you. I should have raised you too do lots and lots of pranks!"

"Um yeah, you didn't raise me." His eye brows knit together in confusion.

"I didn't? Why?"

"." I mumbeled so fast, that I hoped no one heard me.

"WHAT! You were raised by who?" Lily started out yelling but it turned into a deathly whisper.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." I said slowly. Her emerald eyes that had been focased on me turned black and she shifted her gaze to dumbledor. Then she lunged.

****Tempted to change POV... That's exactly what i'm going to do!****

**Snape's POV (Harry's World)**

If Lily were Alive she would kill me! If voldemort were still alive he would probably kill me too.

I would rather The dark lord kill me. Lily would be waaayyy scarier. When she gets mad her eyes turn black, you don't want to experience it.

Now I just have to figure out whta that idiot boy put into the potion, so I can reverse it! Then the stupid griffindorks can have their golden boy back.

S**oo whadda ya think? Please tell me what you think, I will dye my hair to black if you tell me! I know it's short but my brain isn't working very well right now!**


	7. AN

I'm sorry to inform you but I have writers block. So until I get an awesome idea I can't update.

Sorry!


End file.
